Spare key
by Jamie7
Summary: Dr.Bambi is in town; Mulder and Scully atticism flows in abundance


Spare key  
  
By Jamie Wright  
  
  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Spoilers: A few here and there  
  
Diclaimer: I disclaim it all  
  
Summary: Can't exactly give one yet as this story is brought to life as I write it, I don't even know what will happen next =P  
  
Chapter 1: Fear Factor  
  
"In a world where television is inundated with reality tv shows depicting the present day average American as nothing more than uneducated trash with a keen sense for fashion, passion and money, there is little refuge for those with passion imbued by intelligence that appreciate the real value in life. But the definintion of value differs among the individual in question, the majority rule being considered the norm. So that leaves those of us with a half of brain little to appreciate. Not that there isn't anything out there for an intelligent person, we are the ones who run the major firms and corporations....the fans of fear factor come to us for their paycheck. Not that there is anything wrong with fear factor, it is nothing more than a form of entertainment. That's where we are left high and dry."  
  
"High and dry? I can sit through a movie and laugh at it just the same as any viewer of reality t.v. I can just as easily find a spot on my couch with a good book and be completely content. Your problem is you don't get out enough and are too obsessed with your work. Anyway, you believe in aliens and have been called into meetings by higher authorities in regards to your conduct at work more times than I can even count."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Would you like some more cheese with that wine?"  
  
"No, but some fava beans and your liver will do fine. My point is that the world is just so oblivious and so, so----borring."  
  
"So, appreciate the fact that you were blessed with a brain."  
  
"You don't get out much either. You're just as obsessed with your work. And you can't deny that you don't get irritated easily, you are the most irritable person I know."  
  
"Yeah I get irritated easily, but I don't complain. I have come to terms with the fact that I will get irritated and frustrated. I don't ride the high horse. Besides, it is usually you who gets me frustrated."  
  
He opened his mouth ready for a comeback to flow rapidly, but instead, upon realizing what she had just said, closed his mouth hurtfully and narrowed his eyes at her. An akward smile mysteriously pulled at the corners of her lips.  
  
"It's a good irritation. We challenge each other, you open me up to other possibilities." She reassured.  
  
He nodded his head facetiously and leaned back against the couch, returning his gaze to the t.v.  
  
"How much do you think they pay these jerks?" He asked as he watched a heavy, middle age woman be covered in hissing cockroaches.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm having some major Deja vu." She leaughed and grabbed the remote from his hand.  
  
"Speaking of which, guess who called me the other day?"  
  
Scully ignored him as she flipped through the channels, but after a couple of seconds of feeling his eyes burn into her, she turned her head and widened her eyes at him. "Who?" Her response was annoyed and uninterested.  
  
"Dr. Bambi." He smirked thinking that this would get her going, but instead she resumed to her channel flipping and seemed not the least bit concerned. "Anyway, she's going to be in town doing some reasearch on some new bug."  
  
"Interesting." Scully responded, letting it all roll off her back.  
  
"She asked how you were." He added, this time she turned to him sourly. "She was asking about the case I was on and wanted to know if we were still partners."  
  
"Oh." Scully, with each passing second, became increasingly frustrated as the speed of her thumb pounding the channel up button hastened. Finally she flung the remote on to the coffee table. "There's nothing on." She folded her arms across her chest and sank her back into the couch.  
  
Mulder folded his hands and rubbed his thumbs over each other. A satisfied smirk broke on to his face. "Do you want to go get a burger or something?" He suggested.  
  
"Actually, I'm pretty tired. Here's your house key." She rose to her feet and swiped a single key on a ring from off her counter.  
  
He stood and put his hands in his pockets, his right fingertips grazed something hard and cold. "No freakin' way!" He exclaimed as he pulled his keys out of his pocket, holding them in the air for her to see.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to super-glue them to your forehead."  
  
"That's why I have you Scully." He retorted with a big goofy smile.  
  
"I hope I never lose my keys, beacuse you probably lost the one I gave you already."  
  
"No, I didn't. Look, it's this one right here." He showed her the copper key with an S on it.  
  
"But for future reference, I know who I can rely on." He smiled.  
  
"Good night Mulder." She said as she held open her apartment door.  
  
"You sure you don't want to grab a burger or something? We can do salads since you're on your little health kick."  
  
"NO, thanks. I have all the tofu and terracotta chips I can eat right here." She smiled back.  
  
Mulder made a disgusted face and cringed forming wrinkles in his forehead like a sharpe. "Alrighty then, see you Monday." He closed the door behind him.  
  
Scully walked over to her pantry and frowned as she moved her eyes over the almost uneatable food. She then walked over to the freezer and glanced around as though to make sure no one was watching, she then pulled out a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and settled happily on the couch. She flipped on the tv and flipped through several channels. "To hell with it." She said out loud and tossed the remote to the side. 


End file.
